


confection

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Batuu, Candy, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I made up all these candies since star wars doesn't really have any info on them, Making Out, Naked Female Clothed Male, Planet Batuu (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with barely any plot, Reylo - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, candy taste test, canonverse, canonverse reylo, reylo spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: During a supply run on Batuu, Rey discovers candy for the first time. Sweets were obviously neither a commodity nor a necessity on Jakku, and the rations on the Resistance base were far from delectable. She gets taken away before ever getting the opportunity to try any, but later that night the usually stagnant bond between her and Kylo Ren flickers to life. What he shares with her is sweeter than any chocolate in the galaxy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 241
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, My favorites, Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	confection

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo Spooktacular Day 19: Candy
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so thanks to Reylo Readers & Writers for another great prompt theme! Please let me know what you think, kudos and comments always appreciated 💕

[ ](https://imgur.com/Lljs7KW)

It’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Of course, she’s been to plenty of Outer Rim outposts in her time but there’s something about this one on Batuu that just feels full of _life_. 

Rey, Rose, Poe and Finn had stopped here to refuel and make a supply run before heading back to the base on Ajan Kloss. It was a busy day in the marketplace, the tapestries and various metal trinkets strung from the spires above rustling in the warm breeze. Every one of Rey’s senses are infiltrated, the sounds of merchants advertising their goods in various languages, the smell of ronto meat grilling over searing flames, the sight of dozens of different species all gathered together. As she walks through the cobblestones, she catches sight of a particular shop with bowls of colorful treats lining the tables and shelves. 

The shop owner, an older Twi'lek woman, greets her upon entry, allowing Rey to roam the small shop with wondrous awe. Everything is so interestingly shaped with the most vibrant colors she’s ever seen. The names are so creative in various languages she doesn’t know what half the things mean. As she peruses the shop, the Force begins to swirl softly around her. 

She tries to ignore the trivial itch in the back of her mind making her aware that the bond between her and Kylo Ren is activating itself. She can’t see him, but his presence is clear as day. After Crait, they seem content with ignoring each other and going about their lives until the bond eventually dissipates. Sometimes they would make fleeting eye contact with each other, Rey desperate to keep her mental shields fortified from potential probing. The last thing she needed was for him to see her true feelings. Feelings that would only make their way into her subconscious in the dead of night. Today would be no different as Rey continues to peruse the shop, ignoring his subtle presence.

“Excuse me?” she asks gently, approaching the owner. “What are these things?”

“My dear, they’re candy of course!” she stated matter of factly with a smile.

Candy? Rey had never really encountered candy before. Sweets were obviously neither a commodity nor a necessity on Jakku, and the rations on the Resistance base were far from delectable. How could she go her entire life never having experienced this? She looks around at the other patrons, a mother and small child who are excitedly picking pieces out from the various bowls. The child seems so excited but also so confident in their choices, like they know exactly what they want. Rey wouldn’t even know where to begin, the colors of these things alone already sending her mind in a tizzy. Before she can ask any further questions or make a purchase, a small group bursts into the shop.

“Rey! Kriff, there you are!” Rose exclaims. “We gotta go, the Falcon’s done fueling.” Poe and Finn nod, ushering her out the door of the shop. She can only give a small smile to the owner, who is giving her an understanding nod. She’s deep in thought as she’s basically dragged through the marketplace, up the Falcon’s ramp and into the main cabin for takeoff.

-

Just as she’s about to tuck into the silence and darkness of her bed on the Falcon, the Force starts it’s gentle swirl around her. _Wow twice in one day? Thanks, Force._

She expects it to be their usual routine, so she continues to strip off her leggings and tunic, throwing on a sleeping tunic to leave her legs bare. A coughing fit from the corner of the room snaps her out of her trance, turning to face those familiar pair of amber eyes watching her. His features look simultaneously soft and tired, the natural pout of his lips showing off its pink undertones. He’s in a tight black vest and black sleeping pants, standing still and watching her.

“Do you mind?” she bites out. They usually try to give each other some semblance of privacy at night, but his stare is intense. Is he watching her get dressed? And more importantly, is she okay with it?

“Rey.” he says softly. Her body tenses after not hearing that rich stern voice for so long. The way he says her name is permanently imprinted in her mind, despite her desperation to ignore it. “I got you something. Well, actually I got you a lot of things--”

“What are you on about?” she cuts him off somewhat impatiently. She doesn’t have time for his games. He sighs, walking over to his corner of the room and returning with a large container. Taking a seat on the ground near her bed, he crosses his legs and places the box in front of him before looking up at her. She sighs, acquiescing in joining him on the ground. He slowly opens the container and Rey’s breath hitches in her throat.

“Is this...candy?” she mutters in disbelief, looking up at him. He has a shy lopsided smile, nodding his head and nudging the box closer to her. She can’t believe her eyes when she sees the same various colors and shapes from the shop on Batuu, and some that are completely new to her altogether. Her mouth instantly begins watering before she looks up at him with confusion. “I...how... _why_?”

He shrugs. “I saw you in the shop. I felt how in awe you were with everything, knowing it was something you never experienced before. So I had a selection brought up. Some popular treats and other...personal favorites.”

A smirk plays across her lips. “The Supreme Leader of the First Order has a sweet tooth?” she quips playfully, earning her a smirk in return. “I don’t know what to say...thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Let’s see if you like them first.” he chuckles, Rey laughing along as she begins her taste test.

-

It’s perplexing for her to be sitting on the floor of the Falcon with Kylo Ren laughing and trying sweets, and yet here they are. One by one, he points out a piece of candy to her and she takes a bite. The first were the Jogan fruit gummies, the ripe sweet flavor bursting on her tongue like nothing she’d ever had before. He explains that Jogan fruit was his grandmother’s favorite, and even if he’d never met her they still remind him of her. She doesn’t get to enjoy the soft sentiment before he brushes it off and moves to the next one. Horned melon taffy is not her particular favorite, the candy so sticky and odd in texture her jaw is sore by the time she’s done chewing it.

“Yeah, taffy’s not really for me either. I can always feel it in the back of my teeth.” he chuckles.

“I think I know the feeling.” she mutters, sticking her finger in her mouth in an attempt to pry some off. It dawns on her just how insane she looks, having momentarily gotten too comfortable with him. She quickly takes it out with a pop, Kylo’s eyes slightly wider than usual. They move on without a word on the subject, Rey ready to try the next piece.

Starfruit licorice ends up ranking pretty high for her, especially when she pretends it's a mini lightsaber and swipes it in front of Kylo’s face, sound effects and all. The laugh that escapes him is one of the smoothest richest sounds she’s ever heard. His head is tilted back in mirth and it shows off a series of neck veins that she suddenly has an inkling to drag her tongue across. His head snaps up, looking at her as though he’s caught onto her thoughts. _Kriff_ , he almost certainly has, her comfort around him weakening the shields of her mind. Neither of them bring it up, Kylo reaching down into the box to grab the next handful of candy.

“Okay, now into some of the more intriguing ones.” he chuckles, taking out a neon green box filled with neon green spheres of hard candy. 

“That does _not_ look natural.” she deadpans, earning her another laugh from him. 

“They most certainly are not. These are Karablast’s...the galaxy’s most sour candy.”

Rey looks on in slight horror when he deposits one into her palm, never having truly experienced sour tastes before. Before she pops it into her mouth, she looks over at him with a smirk.

“Okay, but you have to try it with me.” she says with a chuckle, cocking her eyebrow at him. He shakes his head as he laughs, putting one in his own hand so they can eat it at the same time. Rey’s lips instantly pucker as soon as it hits her tongue, the flavor so strong and potent she feels it light up every single one of her nerve endings. Kylo seems to be having a similar reaction, both of them spitting it out onto a napkin on the floor.

“Oh, _kriff_. Those are definitely stronger as an adult.” he mutters in disdain, Rey nodding her head in agreement. After each downing a few chugs of water, he moves them on to another unnatural looking candy. These are in a small red and black packet, the content almost sounding like little grains of sand. “These are Thermal Detonators--”

“Whoa, whoa!” Rey says nervously. She does not want to try something that is even _remotely_ associated with a literal explosive bomb, especially after those damn Karablast’s. He smirks and shakes his head, tearing open the packet and handing it to her.

“It’s okay. The sour ones are way worse. These just have an... _interesting_ sensation.” he urges casually. She’s still hesitant even as she takes the packet out of his hands. “C’mon, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” she breathes without thinking. They’re both surprised by her answer, but choosing not to acknowledge it. It still hasn’t sunk in that she’s taste testing various candies with the Supreme Leader of the First Order of whom she happens to share a mysterious Force bond with. Continuing on her streak of not thinking, she tilts her head back and deposits some of the candy in her mouth. She almost jumps when she feels small vibrations dancing around her tongue, Ben’s sneaky chuckles indicating that it’s having its intended effect. 

“Popping candy.” he clarifies, taking the packet from her and putting some in his own mouth. He keeps his lips parted and leans closer to her so that she can truly hear the crackling pops of the candy on his tongue, trying not to get sidetracked with the plumpness of his lips mere inches from hers.

“ _Wow_...what will they think of next?” she laments sarcastically, taking another gulp of water once the popping has ceased. He nods in agreement.

“Alright, now this is the most important test. _Chocolate_.” he says, giving her a wicked grin. Rey has heard a lot about chocolate, how creamy and luxurious it can taste in a dessert. Her mouth is already watering at the prospect, especially when she notices several different bars in his hands. “There’s three main types that you have to try. There’s regular chocolate that comes from the cocoa beans grown on Anukara. Then there’s blue chocolate, which has a bit more of a berry flavor mixed with it based on the bantha milk it comes from. And then there’s the green chocolate, because it comes from a different breed of bantha it's a bit more of a citrusy flavor.” 

Rey is in awe watching him talk, who knew a man so passionate about sweets could be so captivating? He breaks off a piece of the plain chocolate and hands it to her, Rey popping it into her mouth and letting it slowly melt on her tongue. It definitely is a rich taste, warm and soft as it coats her mouth.

“I like that one.” she beams, smacking her lips as she looks at him. He stares for a moment before clearing his throat, proceeding to break off a piece of the next flavor. The blue chocolate is a light color, almost the same as the Twi’lek woman from the shop. She chews on this for a moment, her nose scrunching up in a way that makes him smile.

“Not a fan?” he quips with a grin.

“It’s not that…” she muses, trying to move the flavor around her mouth. “Just an odd combination.”

“In one short night you’ve become quite the snobby food critic.” he chuckles sarcastically. 

“Piss off!” she laughs, a pair of dimples appearing on his cheeks. The laughter settles and they silently regard each other for a moment, feeling a sudden but subtle shift in the Force. He slowly breaks the eye contact, reaching for the last piece and holding it up to her. 

The light green chocolate is balanced in between his ungloved thumb and forefinger, held just where it lines up with her chin. Feeling a tendril of boldness, she dips her head slightly to take the candy right from his fingers into her mouth, her eyes on him the entire time. She can feel his panic in the Force but continues anyway, gently sucking on the tips of his fingers to remove any residual chocolate. 

He doesn’t stop watching her as she swirls the chocolate around her mouth, her tongue swiping across her lower lip. Feeling even more bravery, she slowly crawls even closer to him until their knees are touching, her face leaning forward to rest mere inches from his.

“That one’s my favorite.” she whispers with a coy smile. His breath is shallow as his gaze is fixated on her lips before looking up at her again. His nod is imperceptible, his mouth slightly parted.

“Mine too.” he whispers back, leaning in to close the gap between them. The kiss is soft and tentative, almost as if he’s unsure she even wants it. She opens her mind to him to confirm that she does, giving him the green light to take her by the waist and pull her into his lap. 

The kiss is a blend of flavors, but underneath it all they can so clearly enjoy the unmistakable taste of each other. His tongue licks into her mouth eagerly while she gently nips at his lower lip, Rey’s hands instantly weaving themselves into his hair. He’s leaning against the bedside table, one of his hands rests at the side of her throat while the other travels down her body against the thin cotton of her sleeping tunic before smoothing out over the curve of her ass, earning a whimpering moan from her. He experimentally begins to rock her against him, her lack of panties causing a delicious friction on his hardening cock. 

“ _Fuck_... _yes_ …” she whispers against his lips, gasping when her clit hits him perfectly. His kisses trail down to her breasts, mouthing at the clothed mounds until her nipples stiffen through the fabric. She gasps when he bunches the fabric of her tunic over her head, leaving her gloriously naked on top of him. When she attempts to do the same for him he grabs her wrists, shaking his head as they kiss. Without words, she understands completely; the Force has the ability to be cruel and break them at the most inopportune times. They’ve already spent so much time with the candy and are painfully aware that this could disappear in a fleeting instant.

“ _Rey_ , you’re so beautiful.” he mutters, sucking a bruise into the side of her neck before mouthing at one of her nipples. It feels almost erotic being completely naked while he’s fully clothed, a series of whimpers escaping her when the fabric of his pants continue to hit that perfect spot. She continues to gyrate faster, feeling a familiar bubbling in her abdomen that she’s only ever felt with herself. “Say my name, sweetheart.”

“ _Kylo_ …” she moans softly. He grunts and shakes his head while his lips continue their attack on her skin. She blinks rapidly in confusion, he can’t possibly mean--

_Yes, baby, say it. Only you can. Just for you._

He communicates these sentiments through their bond and it causes her to cry out as she continues to get closer to her climax. “ _Ben_ …” she whines, the grip on his hair growing tighter. Hearing his former name escape her pink lips spurs him on further, bucking his hips up to meet her grinding. She comes with a soft whine, her head tilted back so he can suck bruises on her chest as he continues to drag her over his hard cock. His grip tightens as he lets out a stuttered moan, Ben’s come seeping through his sleeping pants under her.

The sounds of their ragged breaths fill the room, Rey running her fingers through the sweat tipped hair at the nape of his neck. Ben pulls her in for a slow kiss, his hands continuing to slowly roam across her skin as they both relish in the feeling that the bond has remained open between them.

“Thank you.” she whispers almost imperceptibly. He leans back slightly to look at her with a quizzical look.

“For... _that_?” he asks with amused confusion, looking down at where they're joined. She giggles shyly, laying her forehead against his shoulder for a second before coming back up to look at him.

“Well, yes. For that, and for _that_.” she chuckles, pointing at the box of half eaten candy next to them. He smirks with a nod, before tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. It’s an incredibly soft gesture combined with his warm hand rubbing circles along her lower back.

“Cyar’ika, I want to be able to give you so much more. I want to give you the whole galaxy.” he mutters, nuzzling his nose to her cheek. She lets out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

“Ben, you still don’t get it.” Her voice is barely a whisper but he hears it loud and clear. “I don’t want the galaxy...I want _you_.” His eyes go wide in bewilderment, staring into her soul and feeling the truth in her mind so vividly. He can feel the bond fading around them, his mind panicking. He still has so much more to say, to do, to feel. He kisses her again and projects his desires in her mind.

_I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise._

The bond snaps and she’s left alone on the cold floor of the Falcon. She smirks to herself when she notices that the box of candy still lays next to her. She packs it all up and stores it under the bed, her little memory of their night together always at an arm's reach if needed. Cuddling into her bed, her eyes flutter shut as her mind dreams of a pending promise. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, I had to make up all these candies myself and yes, now I wish they all existed 😩
> 
> the blue and green chocolate flavors were inspired by the actual flavors of the blue and green milk at Galaxy's Edge at Disneyland (like Ben and Rey, green is my favorite too)
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this story, I had a lot of fun writing it! as always, you can find me on twitter @blessedreylo and feel free to check out more of my fics on here!


End file.
